My new variety of lily plant herein disclosed originated as a seedling of unknown parentage discovered by me at my nursery in The Netherlands, in May 1987.
This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its large size, its white, erect and long-lasting flowers, its strong growth and good virus resistance. This selected seedling was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at my nursery in The Netherlands 't Zand, and successive generations produced by bulb scale propagation, natural propagation from bulbets and tissue culture in laboratories which have demonstrated that this new lily plant has the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness, and a high degree of disease resistance, as well as all of the desirable characteristics of form, color and habit. This generation to generation propagation has also shown that the plant is a vigorous and good grower and propagator, and that its clones force well for cut-flower production as observed at my nursery in The Netherlands, 't Zand, and that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety hold true under asexual proparation from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.